Lily's Twin Chronicals book 2
by Jessica Black1
Summary: the continuance of the first book
1. Default Chapter

  
  


Lilys Twin Book two chapter oneAN: I got bored of writing about the past, but will continue it in flashbacks, but do read the three chapters of book one maybe I will continue it later on 

DC: Everything ya don't recognize is mine eveything you do belongs to really rich people 

Jessica's P.O.V 

_almost Fourteen Years _

That was how long it has been without my soul mate. He was imprisoned for a crime he hasn't committed, I live alone at Black Manor 

My name is Jessica Evans Black, My Husband is Sirius Black, luckily he escaped nearly two years ago 

I got up out of the chair by the fireplace in the library, A plan forming in my head '_ It is two weeks into summer vacation, I hope that the Dursleys's have stopped starving and beating Harry, which they were doing since summer, I will bring him home tomorrow whether my fathers like it or not_' I thought on my way up the grand stairs. I accidentally bumped into Dumbledore "Hi Father" I said perhaps a bit to brightly for he gave me a piercing stare, I heard a three chuckle behind Dumbledore, I looked behind him and saw My B.I.L (AN: thats brother in law) Remus Lupin and a slightly emaciated looking Sirius Black 

I shrieked and Jumped into his arms, and kept muttering im sorry amid several kisses and catcalls, Lily had the grace to look away. I backed away slightly blushing. I then noticed that Remus looked a little worse for wear as well. "Kitchen Everyone now" I said in a strict no-nonsence voice 

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

Meanwhile On Privet Drive 

Harry's P.O.V 

I am lying in a broken heap, where I was left after the last beating from my Uncle 'I wish that girl from the dreams I had when I was younger was here' I mentally laughed a mirthlesslaugh at that thought 'If Malfoy were to here that he would never let me live it down, and then I heard six pops out of nowhere turned my head and saw six familiar figures before falling unconscious 

Back at Black Manor 

I Woke up a while later on a very comfortable bed, confused I looked around for my glasses, I put my glasses on I saw a woman with long Brown hair, sparkling crystal blue eyes, and freckles "Finally your awake" She said cheerfully, "Where am I" I asked groggily "You are in Black Manor" She said "Now I want you to go back to sleep while I go down and get you some soup" She continued in a strict voice,as she got up from the chair and turned to turned leave "I am Jessica Black, your godmother and aunt" She said as if reading my mind, then left 

Jessica's P.O.V 

I walk down to the kitchens pondering how much to tell Harry, then settled on the truth. I walked into the Kitchen and saw Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Dumbldore, Hagrid, and God and Satan "Did Harry wake up" Lily asked "Yes and I came down to get some food for him" I said as I went and warmed up the left overs of tonights dinner "I'm gonna tell him the truth about himself" I said with firm resolve, "Jessica its to early for him to know" Dumbledore said "Albus, I mean you no Disrespect, but in all of your brilliance, I think you overlooked the fact that it will be better if he knew the truth about everything" I said in a firm voice "Jess, what father is getting at is that alot of the past is horrible, and that it might do more harm than good" Lily said "yea, but not telling him could also do more harm than good, you guys, I understand what your saying, I know alot of it is unsavory, and that he might not forgive us, But he has the right to know" I said in firm resolve "Jess is right, Harry does deserve to know" Remus said diplomatically "Yea, the sooner he knows and trains, the better he will be able to handle Voldemort" Sirius joined in God, Satan, and James also sided with me "I guess its six against three, alright we'll tell him" Dumbledore sighed 

I squealed then hugged him "But we will wait til he is feeling better" Lily said "Now that the food is heated up I will take it to him" I said as I turned off the heat on the stove and put the food on a tray "I will go with you" Sirius said as he turned into a dog ~are you sure that you are doing the right thing in telling him~ Sirius said telepathically ~yes im sure, this is something we all should have done since his second encounter with moldiewarts~ I replied (AN: read the first book of lily's twin, Jessica can read minds, speak telepathically to animals, turn into any animal magical and nonmagical, and see the future) ~He might not forgive any of us~ Sirius said as we walked up the grand Staircase ~True but it is a risk we must take~ Jessica replied, we continued on in silence until we reached Harry's room 

we opened the door and saw Harry sitting by the fire "And why aren't you in bed, young man" I said as I walked in and placed the tray of food down on a table "I don't know I suddenly felt a lot better" Harry said as he turned and saw a large, shaggy, black dog. Sirius gave a short bark and jumped onto the same chair with Harry and began licking him like crazy, harry was laughing, I tried hard not to crack up "Snuffle's get off the chair, and let Harry breathe" I said in a strict tone. Sirius climbed down, and with a pop turned back into a human 


	2. chapter two

  
  


Lilys Twin Book two chapter two 

AN: More info on Jessica, she can also read minds and speak telepathically with anyone. 

DC: Same as last chapter 

Harry's P.O.V 

I am sitting in a chair by the fire when the door opened "And what are you doing out of bed little man" I heard a voice say I turned around in my chair "I suddenly felt alot better" I said _why do I feel alot better_ then I heard a short bark and saw a large, Shaggy, Black, dog. The dog jumped on the chair and started licking me to death and knocked my glasses askew, I couldn't help but laugh "Snuffle's get off the chair and let Harry breathe" A strict voice said. Sirius climbed down and with a *pop* turned into my Godfather "Now Harry I want you to get back into that bed" Jessica said in a firm tone 

"But I'm feeling better!" Harry said "No buts, besides yours in that bed" She continued "Yes Harry listen to Jess" Sirius said, She turned to Sirius "Sirius, go get the others his powers are begining to show up" She said "But I wanna stay with Harry" Sirius whined "Please, I'll get you a nice Doggy treat" Jessica said, Sirius perked up "You Promise" Sirius said salivating (AN: I know He probably wouldn't drool over Doggy treats, but in this story he does) and left the room 

"What Powers" I asked, she sighed and sat down "Its really complicated to explain, so I will wait till the others arrive to explain that part" Jessica said "Can you tell me why you look familiar, and what you do" I asked "well, you remember the dreams you had when you were younger" she said "yeah, the ones with a brown haired, blue eyed woman" I said "yes those, well that was me and they weren't dreams" she said "I was really there, but felt it would complicate things less if I made you think I was a dream" She continued "and what is it you do" i said shocked "well lets see I'm a Soul Chaser, witch, unltimate kai, and a ton of other things" She said 

Jessica's P.O.V 

Just then there was a knock at the door "Come In" I said, Just then Everyone else walked in "Harry there are a few things you need to know" Dumbledore said sitting down "Ok" Harry said, and we all spent two hours explaining everything to him "Do you think you can forgive us" I asked. "Yes of course I will forgive you" Harry said "But I don't really remember it" Harry continued, "Right now they are sketchy, but they will come back to you soon" Lily said "But for now, go back to sleep" I said 

after he went to sleep, God and Satan went back to their respective homes, Remus and Hagrid decided to stay, as well as Sirius "Lily, James are you guys staying as well" I asked my sister and Brother in law, "Yes I guess so" Lily said "and you father" I turned to Albus "Yea sure" He said "Ok we have a few things to discuss, lets go in the sitting room" I said in a leader voice, as I led they way into the sitting room, They all sat in Various furitures except me and hagrid, I conjured up a big enough chair for him "Now first thing is what to do about that dingbat of a minister" I said "Well, I think that we should get rid of him" Sirius said in a low growl "Naw to messy" Hagrid said "How about I fire him" I said consideringly "Yea thats a good idea but who would we get to replace him as minister" Remus said "well how about Arthur Weasley" I suggested 

"Yea he is a good choice, he is smart, is good for muggle-wizard relations, and doesn't let his own personal feelings on a matter cloud his judgement" Lily said. "Now on to the second matter, Harry's living arrangements" I said "What about them" James asked "well I say he lives here every other month, if that is ok with you" I replied "How about one month with you, one month with us and we split the last month" Lily suggested "Yea thats a better one, I'm lowering the age to join the order of the Phoenix and Soulchasers" I said "Why" Dumbledore asked "So that, students who are still in school and have rare talents can join and learn more" I said "Is there anything else" Sirius said " Yes I fear that Voldemort isn't the only one that returned to his body" I said noticing that Hagrid shuddered at the mention of Voldemort "Hagrid fear of name increases fear of THING itself, don't be afraid of him" Dumbledore said "You said Voldemort isn't the only one who returned?" Dumbledore continued "Yes, Zircia is the other one who returned" I said everyone gasped in shock 

(AN: Zircia is an evil dude me and my friend came up, He looks like a Combination Of Jeadite, Nephlite, Kunzite, Rubeus, Diamond and saphire, and is so powerful he makes Voldemort look like a pussy cat) "How do you know for sure" Lily said getting over her shock first "Because Ive been sensing some strange vibes that weren't good, so I went and checked it out earlier, and saw Zircia, being brought back" I explained "Well what do we do" Hagrid asked "Well First I'm gonna warn the people in certain dimension that could help and have them send their children back here and train" I said then continued "Then I want hagrid to take a potion and revert to being fifteen and go back to school" I said (AN: I personally think it was unfair that Hagrid got expelled for something he didn't do and then not get a chance to go back to school , so in my story he gets another chance at it) 

I continued "Don't worry about finding someone to take over his post because I could take over Care of Magical Creatures, and Lily could take over DADA" I finished. Hagrid looked shocked and yet happ y and dumbledore seemed to be thinking it over "Well I don't see why not, what do you say Hagrid" Dumbledore said finally coming to a decision "Yea Hagrid you deserve another chance" James piped up "'ell I could go back ter school" Hagrid said blushing "Excellent Well You all know where the guest bedrooms are, and Sirius you can sleep in my room with me" I said with a wink at him "You guys go on up I have some letters to write and send" I said as They went up to their rooms and I went into my study 

I sat down and went to writing, my pet phoenix was snoozing on her perch, I wrote six letters in all and woke my phoenix up two hours later, handed her the letters and told her where to send them. then I yawned, then stretched, then went up to bed with sirius 

We all know what they do in there 

RON'S P.O.V 

I was sitting in the kitchen with my family eating dessert (AN: is Desert with one s or two) when there came a tapping on the window, and we saw my godmothers phoenix, wanting to be let in, mother went up to window and let scarlet in, she hooted in thanks and flew over to me, landed a parchment in my lap, nipped my ear affectionately and flew out the window again. "Strange I wonder what Jessica wants" Mum said aloud, Interest peaked I opened the parchment 

_**Dear Ron, and the rest of the family, **_

It is my wish to inform you that Harry is now staying with me for the rest of the month, but that is not the full reason i'm writing another reason i'm writing is that I am letting some students into the Order of the Phoenix and Soul Chasing, and would like it if Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were to join, the other may join also if they want, 

I would also like to inform you that I am firing Fudge from Minister of Magic, and would Like Arthur to take his place, also I would like ron to stay over with Harry for a while if that is ok, please let me know your answers to all of the above 

Sincerely, 

Jessica Black 

"What do you think dear" Mom asked dad, "Well I guess I could take the Job, and let Ron stay at Jessica's, and join the order, that is if anyone else does" Dad said, "We will join dad" George and Fred said in unison (AN: I decided to put George in front of Fred for a change)"Me Two" Ginny said "I would also like to join" Percy said pompously "Ok we will send our replies tomorrow 

FUDGE'S P.O.V 

I looked up from the newspaper I was reading when a Phoenix flew in through the window, It dropped a parchment and with a haughty look at me left, confused I opened the letter 

Dear Mr. Fudge' 

It has come to my attention, that you have with held evidence from the ministry and the Press concerning Voldemort's rebirth, as such it is my duty to inform you that you have been fired from the office as Minister of Magic effective immediately, I will give you til Tomorrow morning to clean out your office. Good day to you 

Jessica Black 

HERMIONE'S P.O.V 

Me and my Parents were sitting down to eat when a phoenix flew in through the window and deposited the parchment, I recognized her as my Godmother's Phoenix, Scarlet "I wonder what Jess has to say 

Dear Hermione 

I would like to invite you to join the Order of the Phoenix, and Soul Chasers, You would be joined by Ron, Harry, Neville (AN: I think that Neville would be an excellent addition)Dean, and Seamus, Harry is staying with me and Sirius for the rest of the month and would like you to come Join us, send your reply with Scarlet 

Love from, 

Jessica Black 

"I don't see why not" Dad and Mom said in unison, and I wrote our reply down and Handed it to Scarlet, Who took off out the window 

AUTHOR'S P.O.V 

Scarlet Sent the letters to everyone she was supposed to and they all sent their answers 

___________________________________________________________________________________ 

Thats all for now 

Email: SaiyanQueenSerena@hotmail.com


	3. chapter three

  
  


Chapter Three 

AN: At Bottom, PPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE RRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! 

D/C: See chapter one 

Harry's P.O.V 

Later That Night In Harry's Dream 

_In a faraway fortress, in a faraway forest, There is a throne With silver and green Serpents embossed, The room around it was cold and drafty, The Fireplace In the middle of the room ablaze with green flames, the fifty or so Death Eaters were shivering, whether from Cold or Fear of the Man sitting in the throne. He was tall and thin with Black hair, and Red eyes like those of a snake _

"Wormtail come forth" Said the High cold Voice of the man in the throne 

A Short fat balding man came forth "y.ye..yes L.Lo..Lord V.Voldemort" Wormtail studdered "What do you Have to report about the Strange energy We've been feeling" Voldemort said to his Bumbling Servant "Yes it is Zircia My Lord" Wormtail said hoping that it is good news "Well done Wormtail, You finally succeeded at something" Voldemort said dryly "Sir Why is this news important, if I may ask" Crabbe asked. Voldemort Narrowed his eyes, lifted his wand "Crucio" is the only thing he said as he watched Crabbe Writhe in agony 

End Dream 

I woke up in bed, with my scar burning in pain, trying not to scream, breathing heavy, then looked at the clock on my bedside table it read 3:30, I pondered that dream for a bit, then decided to write it down, I got up and Went over to the desk, sat Down in a chair (AN: its the same room Jessica had in Chapter Two of Lily's Twin Book one)And started writing all the details I could remember from the dream, I yawned, stretched, and got up twenty minutes later. Since it is so close to dawn, I decided to explore a bit, 

I wandered through tapestries, up and down staircases, and other places, their were some places that were locked so I couldn't get through them. I finally went in the library. It was Huge with mountains of books, Scrolls, etc. Along one wall was a Huge fireplace blazing with heat, on the Mantle above the fireplace were dozens of crystal figurines, There were comfortable, chairs and couches scattered throughout the room, along with tables and some computers, the room was lit by Candles and chandeliers 

Their were muggle books there as well as Magic books, Some very ancient others brand new, and of all shapes and sizes, both of Light and Dark arts. I was so busy looking around that I didn't notice the person coming up behind me 

"Admiring my book collection Harry?" Jessica asked me, I jumped lookin guilty and noticed that she was wearing a Dark Blue silk bathrobe "Yes, sorry if I woke you" I said feeling sheepish. "It's ok, Come let us sit by the fire and talk" She said going Towards the fire, I had no other choice but to follow, I went and sat in the chair across from her. 

JESSICA'S P.O.V 

we sat in silence for a minute before I began "So Tell me about yourself" I asked deciding to get to know him "I Don't know where to start" he said sheepishly. I smiled kindly at him "Why don't you start with the first ten years of your life and go from there" I said giving him an opener "ok here goes" He said then continued "Well, for the first ten years I had to live under the stairs...." He went on talking about his life for an hour, then I looked at my watch "Harry, I think you should go back up to bed now, it is nearly 5:30 in the morning" I said getting up. 

"OK" Harry said also getting up, then went back up to his room, I went up to mine as well, "There you are Jess" Sirius said from the chair in front of the fireplace, "I heard a noise and found Harry wandering around, and went and talked to him in the Library" I said coming up behind Sirius, "I had a vision last night, before I woke up" I said kissing his ear "Oh" He said shakily "Yeah it was exactly one year in the future" I said coming around and sitting on his lap "And" he said Huskily "We have triplets love" I said kissing him before he could reply, five minutes later we broke for air, "Are you telling me i'm gonna be a father" He said excitedly "Well it takes more than one time to make babies" I said slyly "Well lets get going again" he said getting up and tossed me on the bed, Where we proceeded to make love 

Two Hours Later 

I got up and stretched langorously, and smiled happily, as I looked at my husband and rubbed my stomach where I felt a tiny fluttering inside it, I got dressed In Black Leather Flares that say Princess on them and a Black leather halter top, and put on black nike socks, and put on black nike airwalks, and decided to put her hair in a french braid that hangs all the way down her back "and where do you think your going" He said coming up behind me, enfolding me in his arms, and kissing my neck, "Downstairs to cook breakfast, you better get dressed as well" I said reluctantly breaking away and going downstairs 

I entered the Kitchen to see Lily already up and making breakfast "Hi Lils" I said cheerfully, "You sound happy sis" Lily said, I sighed happily with a farway look on my face and sat down "did you have a pleasing night and morning" Lily asked teasingly, I blushed and nodded, just then Harry walked in, rubbing his eyes, and holding a piece of parchment with a worried look on his face "What's wrong Harry" Lily asked as she walked over to her son "I had a dream last night and wrote it down, well as much as I could remember and I can't figure it out" He said 

"hmm well let me have a look at it and I'll see if I could help you" I said, "ok" he replied, and handed me the parchment, I skimmed it over, and handed it back to me "Yes Harry I know exactly whats going on" I said "Well could you tell us" Said King Kai, as we finally turned and saw four people, two tall with spiky black hair, and two shorter "Hello, Goku, Gohan, King Kai, and Supreme Kai" I said cordially "Hello, Ultimate Kai" Shin said "Well can you stay for breakfast, then after that I could tell you whats going on 

_______________________________________________________________________________ 

AN: well thats it for now, evil cliffie 


	4. Chapter Four

  
  


Chapter Four 

AN: *sniffs* only ONE PERSON deigned this fic good enough to read, well at least Lyn likes my stories 

DC: same as last 

Jessica's P.O.V 

After Breakfast 

We all gathered in the sitting room, we are all scattered about on different arm chairs "you said you were gonna tell us after breakfast what is going on" Supreme kai said. I sighed and finally told them "well you asked for the truth but i'm afraid your not gonna like it" I said then continued "Zircia is back in his body, and is returning to full strength" I said "who is Zircia" Goku asked. King Kai looked at him in exasperation, "Goku, Zircia is a very evil and powerful man, who makes Buu look like a pussy cat" Supreme Kai explained "and whats worse is that he can bring back old dead enemies and make them ten times as strong as they were before" I explained further, Vegeta snorted 'sounds like he would have made a good Saiyan' Vegeta thought "your wrong Vegeta, he is a hundred times stronger than all the saiyans ever lived combined, and twice as evil" I said again 

"What no one ever mentioned that you could read minds" Vegeta snarled crossing his arms across his broad chest and glared (AN: *drool*) "you never asked, I have a lot of other talants that are equally impressive" I said, Just then the doors to the study burst open and a black and silver torpedo launched herself at me, a harried looking house elf came in and apologized "sorry miss she was insistent on seeing you guys"lanka said, I turned back to the crying girl "Sere whats wrong" I asked my little sister concernedly, "They betrayed me" she said sniffing and got up and walked over to Albus who patted her back gently " Now, Now, my dear daughter you must tell us what happened" Dumbledore said to Serena 

Serena's P.O.V 

FLASHBACK 

I was walking home from the arcade, with Luna on my shoulders when I saw the Inner Scouts plus Darien sitting around, when I got close enough to hear what they were saying "Serena is such a major Ditz" Mina said, I gasped silently and hid behind a nearby bush. "Yeah she can't even throw a decent punch" Lita said snidely, I s that what they think well boy will they ever be surprised I thought to myself 

"yea her shoe size is higher than her I.Q" Amy said, I felt my inner power slowly rising within me as I hear there disparaging remarks "Yeah she actually thinks I love her" Darien said putting his arm around Raye. I felt my heart breaking, and anger slowly taking over and my power increasing greatly, "I would make a better Queen than that meatball brain" That was the last straw I slowly got out from behind the bench , my Moon Insignia with a Halo, pronged fork, and a wand intertwined glowing on my fore head I walked slowly over letting my anger and Power increase until a total change came over me 

My hair came down from their "Meatballs" and flowed down my back in black and silver ringlets, My eyes went from blue to Silver-green, My outfit changed into a black leather dress that goes down to mid thigh with to slits down the sides, black leather ankle boots, and a choker with the crystal which changed shape into a phoenix, 

They looked on with varying degrees of shock, I couldn't help but smirk evily "What was it you guys were saying about me" I said in a deceptively calm voice "You know what save your mediocre comments to someone who cares" I said before leaving "oh yeah you guys are in deep shit" I said walking away then when I turned the corner I desolved into tears and congured a portal 

"You have tresspassed to the gates of time, only thos worthy of admittence are allowed here, you are not worthy" said a strict voice, Just as a long Garnet staff came down, I barely ducked in time "Chris its me" I said to the agitated woman with long dark green hair half up in a bun (AN: I know sailor pluto's name is Setsuna, but that is just in the sailor moon dimension) "Sere is that you" Christina said shocked "It bloody well is her" Luna said jumping down off my shoulder "What happened" She said concerned hugging me, I like my sibling especially her and Jessica "I was betrayed by my so called friends" I growled as fresh tears trailed down my cheeks "She also turned into Sailor Cosmos" Queen Serenity said appearing, "She must go to where Jessica is" Q.S said "yes I agree, I will let the other outers know" Christina conguring up a portal "this portal will take you directly to Jessica" Chris said then congured another one and stepped through, I leaned down and picked up Luna "Well Luna here we go" I said as we walked through the portal and into the sitting room 

Jessica's P.O.V 

"And that is what brings me here" Serena said. I got up and started pacing agitatedly "Lily, please take Harry and Serena out to get some clothes, and I'll go talk to those so called 'protectors'" I said cracking my knuckles "Jess, don't kill them, take their powers" Chris said appearing with, Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru "I Won't kill them, Death is to good for them" I said disgustedly, and motioned for the outers to follow me. 

We created a portal to the Sailor Moon Dimension, where we landed in the temple where Raye lived, We Found The Inners and Darien there "What are you guys doing here" Raye said snottily "We are here to revoke your powers" I said acidly "You can't do that even if you could, what would the charge be" Amy said snidely "well we can actually, and the charge is treason" Chris said "What treason " Lita said worriedly " oh Just the betrayal of the princess, My Sister, whom you were sworn to protect" I said acidly then started chanting in ancient Lunarian, Soon the Princesses and prince glowed their respective planet colors, soon the glow died down and with it their powers floated over and flowed into a crystal, and then we congured a portal and left 

we returned before Lily, Serena, and Harry left "Sere, you can give their powers to whomever you think is worthy" I said walking up to her and handing her the crystal. She looked at it deep in thought for a minute. Then Changed into her princess dress only with a subtle difference It clung to her Chest, torso, waist and hips before flaring out slightly " Jessica can you get Endymions old Guardians Please" Serenity asked, I turned and looked at her then nodded and strode over to the fireplace, grabbed some silvery powder and three it into the flames 

*********************)*************************) 

Until next Chapter 


	5. Chapter 5

  
  


Chapter Five 

Jessica's P.O.V 

Just then out of the fire appeared four men (AN: if you have seen Sailor Moon you know who i'm talking about)"you called for us" said the one with long silver hair "yes Kunzite, there is a situation and you will be needed" said Serenity, all four men bowed in respect "What is it that we are needed for" Jedite said "well the Inners and my baka ex fiance have betrayed me and I need some people to take their places, and I chose you four" Serenity said then gave the four men their new powers "Now I will give each of you a quarter of the Golden Crystals powers, I ask you to not abuse these powers" Serenity said, as the Crystal split into four pieces and flew into their new owners "Don't worry Sere we won't fail you" Nephrite said as they created a portal and left to the Sailor Moon Dimension 

"Now Harry, How would you like to Join the Order of The Phoenix and Soul Chasers" I said, Just then Scarlet my pet Phoenix came in 

~mistress, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Fred and George, and Percy has accepted the offer~ Scarlet said in phoenix song ~Cool, I get to see my friends agian~ Harry said then looked shocked at the fact that he understood what scarlet was saying 

~thank you now go back to your perch and rest~ I said , Scarlet flew off to her perch, I turned to Harry with a smile "Your Powers are returning at a fast rate, do you accept the invitation" I said "If it is ok with Mum and dad" Harry said "I don't see why not, do you James" Lily said "I don't mind" James said "Well then I guess its ok" Harry said accepting "Lily and I are in the order also" James said with pride "Ok shall we go shopping now, Serena are coming as well, my invitation also extends to you" I said getting ready to congure a portal "Sure I guess I could" Serenity said at that we all left into the portal 

At the Mall 

we arrived in a back alley of the mall, "Ok Serenity go back to normal" I said she did except for her hair "Ok we have a spending limit of 1,000 Dollars each, to spend here" Jessica said handing them each credit cards in their names, we went inside the Mall of America (AN: sorry but I'm an american so I know more about America) " Now where to first" Serena asked, "How about we go to the salon over there" I said pointing at a salon "Ok" Lily and Harry said we all walked over there, we walked inside and sat down to wait "Harry what do you want done with your hair" I asked, "well when ever I did get my hair done it grew back the next day" Harry said "well did you WANT anything done with your hair at that moment" Lily asked "well no" Harry said "well when you actually want changes done to your hair, they will stay, but if you don't it will go back the way it was" I said, "well I would like it trimmed in the back and have the hair and bangs on top spiked and bleached" Harry said "ok no problems" I said Just then a hair stylist came over and asked us who wanted to go first "I will" Harry said then followed her into a styling chair, and told her what he wanted, a half hour later, he got out of the chair paid the lady, and went back over to us. 

"Next" The Lady said, I got up, went over to her, told her what I wanted, and sat down in the chair, when it was done, my hair was Green and silver shoulder length hair, with one long bang in front of my face, I paid the lady and went back to Lily, Harry, and Serena, smirking at the looks on their faces. "Next" The Lady called, Serena got up and went to the lady, and told her what she wanted, when it was all done, she came back with shoulder length purple hair, "What" She asked when we looked on flabbergasted "Its just your hair is PURPLE!!!!!!!!" I said getting over my shock "you should talk, you have green and silver hair, besides I always wanted purple hair" Serena said then plopped down beside me "Next" The lady said, Lily got up and went to the back, telling the lady what she wanted, and came back with a shoulder length perm. 

after that we browsed by a few shops picking clothes and stuff, then we ran into two people on the way to the food courts "Taker!,Kane what are you doing here" I cried seeing two of my older brothers "We could ask you the same thing" Taker said with a smirk on his face "Harry, I would like you to meet two of your uncles, Underfaker I mean Taker and Kane" I said sticking my tongue out at the scowl on his face, Harry walked over and greeted them "I see Lily and Serenity are also with you" Kane said "Yes we were just getting Harry some decent clothes and do some shopping, wanna join us" I said "sure" they said we continued on our way to the food court "So what brings you here" I asked again, "Were on a years break, because of Back injuries" Taker said, "I know I saw it on cable, but why are you REALLY out, you know as well as I do that soul chasers heal quickly" I said not believing THAT excuse "Ok you got us, we sensed two strange energy beings being reborn" Kane said seriously "yes Voldemort is back" *I paused seeing them wince at the name* "and so is Zircia" I continued they looked even more shocked "I thought I would find you here" came a drawling voice behind them, we turned and saw Severus Snape coming over to joinus in Muggle clothes of tight black Jeans and a tight black shirt "Aww Seviepoo, come Join us" I said using his hated nickname "Don't call me that" Snape said grumpily "Harry Severus, is another of your uncles" I said "Me, Lily, Remus, Serenity, Frank Longbottom, and Severus are Sixlets" I continued "Watch next thing I know Lockhart is another Uncle" Harry said jokingly, the rest of us exchanged glances "Gilderoy is our younger brother" Lily said "Unfortunately" I said under my breath 

We got up and completed our shopping, and left to go home together, we walked out to the alley loaded down with packages, we created a portal and we all walked into my living room "Hey how about a little help here" I said exasperatedly People scrambled over to help us, after they put the packages down I noticed, the people who accepted here already, "Hello, why don't you all go in the Library, I'll be along shortly, Harry Why don't you show them the way" I said and they left "Albus, I changed my mind I want to teach defense instead" I said he nodded his head "Kane, Taker I assume you want your old jobs back" They nodded "Ok you can stay here till we get your houses prepared "Ok off we go to administer the test" I said as we all headed to the Library 

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

AN: well here is another lovely chapter to another lovely story, hope you like it Thanks to those who reviewed you inspire me 

D/C: same as last 


	6. Chapter Six

  
  


Chapter Six 

Jessica's P.O.V 

Just as I was walking in the Library, I heard a loud *ping* meaning someone had just Portaled here. Everyone joining the Order was talking noisily, I shot sparks in the air with my wand to get their attention "now I have to leave the room for a few minutes, we will take the test when I come back" I said, there was general histeria at that last word "Don't worry they won't be graded in the usual way, its just so I'll know where to place you all, now you may converse QUIETLY while I'm gone" I said then motioned for Albus, and Severus to follow me "I'm placing Percy in charge While I'm away" I said to the rest, nearly cracking up when I saw Percy Puffing up importantly, shaking my head, Albus, Severus and I left the room 

"Jess, why did you have us come with you" Severus said, "well, I have a hunch as to who portaled here" I said "Who" Albus asked "Draco Malfoy" I said turning a corner into the Hallway that led to my study "How does Draco know how to get here" Severus said suspiciously "I was watching over him since he was little, much like with Harry, anyways I told him in how to get here if he ever needed too" I said as we entered the study, and saw a bruised and battered Draco Malfoy, whom looked like he could faint at any moment, I gasped silently, and walked over to a side cupboard and extracted a vial of swirling pink stuff, then walked over to Draco "Draco, Here is a restorative, which will bring you back to full strength" I said as I handed him the vial, which he looked at wearily, before downing all of it, making a face, and handed the vial back to me 

"That tasted nasty" He said I chuckled as I summoned a glass of Butterbeer to wash the taste down "Yea I know but Sugar would make it less effective" I said as we watched the potion take effect "Now Draco, what do we owe the pleasure of this visit" I asked with a twinkle in my eye "I Its Hard to talk about" Draco said the twinkle in my eye vanished with a worried look at Albus and Severus who stayed quiet, I got up and put One Hand on Draco's head (AN: ala Goku Namek saga on dragonball z)"Its Ok, this will be an easier way" I said before lapsing into the language of the ancients, and saw the things that made Draco arrive , Then I stopped, and the images stopped, I removed my hand from his head, shaking my head in anger "Draco I am glad you came right to me, How would You like to join the Order of The Phoenix and Soul Chasers" I said 

" I thought you had to be over 18, Or near death, or 'dead' to join" Draco asked shocked "Well normally thats the case, but now I'm doing a Trial thing would you like to join" I said "Sure" Draco said, "Well we should get back so Jess can hand out the tests" Severus said then we all left and went back to the library, where I saw people chatting in small groups except Harry and Hermione, who were sneaking glances at each other, when they thought the other one wasn't looking, I smirked to myself, a matchmaking scheme forming in my mind, then I felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around me, I turned and saw my husband standing behind me "What are you thinking" he whispered in my hair "I'm thinking about how to get harry and Hermione together" I whispered back, before disengaging myself from sirius's arms, I shot sparks up into the air again, as soon as everyone turned their attention my way I began to speak "Ok we have another student who will be joining this trial group" I said Motioning for Draco to step forward, I noticed the Hostile stares turned this way "I ask that you all put you petty grudges aside and attempt to get along, Now your test will be handed out now, You will be given Charmed Quills that will give entirely accurate information, now begin" I said as the tests and quills automatically appeared, and everyone got started 

an hour later the last test disappeared from their desks, and appeared in my study "Now I'm gonna go grade those tests, so you guys will have, the next two hours as free time" I said as I dismissed the Group and walked to my study, and started grading them 

Two Hours Later 

Everyone was gathered back in the Library, "Now I'll call you up to my desk one at a time" I said as I sat Down "Mr. Finnigan" I said Seamus came up nervously "How did I do" He asked nervously "well, you did well on the Logics part, and on the defense strategies part, so I feel that you would do well In the Defense Strategies department" I said "Cool!" Seamus said then sat down "Miss Granger" I said, she came up confidently "You did well in logic, potions, charms, transfiguration, Ancient Prophecies, Mysteries and defense strategies so I think You should go in the Intelligence, Mysteries, Ancient Prophecies and Defense Departments" I said, she nodded then went and sat down, with a smile on her face "Mr.Longbottom" I said, Neville Nervously walked up, I smiled reassuringly at him "You did well, in the Herbology part, and Herbal remedies, as such, I believe you should be in the Healers department" I said, He smiled and went and sat down, "Mr. Malfoy" I said, Draco Sauntered up "You did well, in Logic, Potions, and Defense strategies, So I think you should be in the Defense Department" I said Draco nodded then went and sat back down "Mr. Potter" I said, Harry came up Nervously "You did well in Logic, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Divination, Mysteries, Ancient Prophecies, and Defense Straegies so I think you should go in the Intelligence, Ancient Prophecies, Mysteries, Divination, and Defense Departments" I said 

"Mr. Thomas" I said, he came up "You did well in Logic, Herbology, Herbal remedies and Defense Strategies So I think you would do well in the Healing and Defense Strategies departments" I said, he nodded and went back to his seat "Miss Tsukino" I said She came up confidently "You did well in Logic, Potions, Defense Strategies, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Herbal Remedies, and Divination, so I think you should be in the Healers, Intelligence, Defense and Divination Departments" I said, She nodded and sat Down "Mr's. Fred and George Weasley" I said They both came up with Mischievous grins on their faces "You both Did well in Logic and Strategies so you should be in Defense Strategies department" I said to both of them, They both went and sat down, "Miss Weasley" I said, She got up and came over next to me "You did well in logic and Potions, so you will be in Intelligence" I said to Her she nodded and went and sat down "Mr. Percy Weasley" I said He walked up to my desk "You Did well in Logic, Mysteries, and Different Languages, So you will be in the Intelligence Department" I said to Him, he nodded and went to sit down "Mr. Ronald Weasley" He got up and walked up to my desk "You did well in Defence Strategies, Potions, and Logic, You will be in the Defence Department, and Intelligence department" I said to him, He went and sat down 

I got up and said "In addition to your postitions in your departments, you will each learn all sorts of fighting techniques, will be expected to help new recruits, and do general soulchasing stuff" I said, Conguring up a butterbeer, sipping it then continued "You will learn more when you visit headquarters tomorrow, and will be given a rulebook and other such things, Now It is an hour till dinner, so i ask that you all go to your rooms a freshen up" I said to them 

They went up to their rooms, and came down to the dining room, where we all ate a big dinner 

********&********(**************)***********(********))))))((((((( 

AN: well thats it for that chapter, In the next chapter They Learn more about their, jobs, and get their school supplies 


	7. Chapter 7

  
  


Angelfire powered by Cable & Wireless 

Chapter seven 

Jessica's P.O.V 

That night we all ate dinner in the formal dining room instead of the kitchen, Where we normally eat, because of the size of the group. Up and down the group several conversations took place "Jess, I just noticed you changed your Hair" Sirius yelled down from the other end of the table, I sent him a dark look 'honestly you would think that he would notice these things' I inwardly seethed 

I turned to Hagrid, who was sitting to my immediate right, "So how is fang doing?" I asked him "'e is doing good, I still can't believe I am going back to school" Hagrid said excitedly "Yeah well if anyone deserves a second chance its you" I said Congenially. Further down the table I saw Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Draco arguing good naturedly about Quidditch, while Hermione was giving them dark looks, Even Further Down I saw James, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore,Arthur,Undertaker, Kane and Severus talking about Order and Ministry Business, And seated on the other side of me, Lily, Serena, and Mrs. Weasley were having a discussion about cooking "Baked chicken is Healthier than fried" Serena insisted "That is such folderol and Fiddledy di, and you know it, Fried is better" Lily and Mrs Weasley, Retaliated "Actually, they are both unhealthy choices" I said Diplomatically "Who asked you" were the indignant replies 

Dinner continued for another hour, then we all went up to bed, I walked irritably up to bed with a flustered Sirius following at my heels "Jess, what is up with you" Sirius asked irritably "Nothing" I snapped at him "Is it that time of the month" He asked moodily, I rounded on him, blue eyes shining with fury "Get out now you insensitive prick" I practically growled "And what if I don't" he snapped back "you definitely won't get any for a month" I said just before shoving him out of the room and locking the door. 

Sirius's P.O.V 

I am pounding on the door "Jessica Ann Evans Black, Unlock the door this instant" I shouted, just before i heard a drowling voice behind me "Locked You out didn't she" Severus sneered, I whirled around on him "Buzz off Snape" I growled "No I don't think I will, taunting you is to much fun" Snape said I lost it and decked him in the nose, He hit me back, and we were fighting back and forth oblivious to the audience we attracted, suddenly we were forced apart, I looked at who pulled us apart and saw my highly furious wife, "That is Quite enough you two" She snarled, Snape had a black eye and a split lip, I just had a black eye "Severus, you go to the Hospital wing, and have Madam Hatchet fix your nose" She snarled at Snape then turned to me, sighed, then dragged me in the room, where she promptly healed my wounds "Jess Whatever I did I'm sorry" I said sincerely, she looked in my eyes and smiled tearfully "It's not your fault, I am pregnant and am suffering from mood swings, lets just go to bed" she said, I nodded and we went to bed 

The Next Day 

Jessica's P.O.V 

we are all gathered in my living room, waiting till ten to go to the office " Now not to be mean but I'm sure most of you have other places to be" I said hinting that they should leave soon "Kicking us out already Jess" James asked chuckling "yes, Its a mad house at the moment" I said then noticed the time, I opened up a portal and we all walked through it. 

Stepped outside of the portal and into the portal room of the office, I heard the new members gasp in awe of their surroundings, it was a large circular room, with computers consoles and tubes along the whole wall of the room, in the middle of the room where we are is a huge platforms to the office "Ok I wrote ahead yesterday, and the heads of departments are awaiting you" I said then continued "To get to the department, simply go to the tubes and state which department you need, and as some are in more than one department, just go to the tube after you are done with meeting your department head, Hagrid I want to talk to you a moment, now you may go to your departments" I said 

Everyone but Hagrid and me went to a tube and zipped off "'hat you want ter talk ter me about Jess" Hagrid asked me confusedly, I turned around and smiled warmly at him "Follow me to my office, we'll discuss it there" I said as I walked to a tube said 'my office' and zipped there, Hagrid followed me a moment later, My office was big With a big Fireplace on one wall, Giant, puffy, Chairs with a small table surrounded the fireplace, in the middle of the room was a huge oak and rosewood desk with a computer on one side and papers and parchment scattered all over the other side, A huge wingback chair behind the desk, and two huge chairs in front of it, on the wall to the right of the desk was a cabinet with various instruments, and dark detectors on it, on another wall was a huge bookcase filled with various books, on yet another wall was a huge cabinet filled with viles of various potions 

I motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs by the fireplace, where he sat in one of the chairs, I crossed to the cabinet with the various potions and got out a vile of swirling bluish silverish potion, walked to my desk opened a drawer and pulled out a packet of parchment and a quill and inkpot, then walked over to Hagrid and pulled the table between us, and placed the potion and the parchment on it then turned my attention to Hagrid "First of all I Would like to take this potion, it will turn you back into a 15 year old boy, I must caution you once you take it you will go through the aging process all over again, are you sure this is what you want" I asked him "Yes" he answered quickly, I nodded and handed him the vial, he drank it down and quickly regressed in age 


End file.
